Morning Star
by XxightzxDayNaomix
Summary: Warning: Do not read unless you have read the last book. This story takes place many years after Breaking Dawn. I DO NOT own any of the characters in the Twilight series, except for the few in this story. Full Sum 1st chapter.
1. Summary

Sixteen years later after Breaking Dawn takes place, Renesmee is grown up and following the path of her role model Carlisle. Renesmee had study to be a doctor since she was five and full grown,well full grown for her kind any way. Now she is soon to be married to Jacob, despite her parent's displeasure of idea, and know that there is no way to stop what was meant to be a first site. During her time as a doctor, Renesmee is faced with new challenges everyday from saving lives to protecting her kind from being found out. Till one day her best friend from college is raped by a rouge vampire and becomes pregnant. Knowing from firsthand what a half-vampire baby does to a human mother, Renesmee takes the risk in saving her friends life, knowing what trouble it will cause in doing so. Later on the father of the baby comes looking for the mother and child, hearing word that the child survived and begins causing trouble throughout the Forks, Washington area. People go missing, Lives are taken, and greater challenges, more than that of being a doctor, await Renesmee and her family.


	2. Chapter 1

_Morning Star_

**Chapter 1**

"Get me 10 cc of Morphine quick!!!" I yelled to the nurse next to me, as my hands where occupied applying pressure to the bullet wound in the officer's chest. Blood soaked through the officer's shirt and pants, along with the bed beneath him. My hands where covered in the thick red liquid that oozed out of the hole at an unstoppable rate. The metallic scent filled the air and made my stomach turn, but I ignored it as I applied more pressure till one of the other doctors could apply a thick enough gauze over the deep wound to stop the bleeding for the time being.

Three other doctors worked alongside me to help stop the bleeding of the other bullet wound that shot through his left forearm. After the two bullet wounds were covered well enough they wheeled him off for an emergency x-ray. Once they were out of the room I sighed deeply and tore the blood soaked gloves and gown and threw them in the right hampers before heading over to the sink and scrubbing my hands and arms till they were red and smelled like cheep soap.

I then headed out into the waiting room for a quick break to wait for the x-rays to return. As I walked out the door I saw Chief Swan sitting in one of the chairs, his eyes on the floor, his hands twisting and untwisting his hat in his lap. I walked over to him and placed my hand lightly on his shoulder. He jumped at my touch and looked up to me, his faced lightened at my sight but his eyes still held deep worry and sadness.

"Neisse!!" Charlie smiled as he stood and gave me a hug, still calling me by my child hood nick name.

"Hey Gramps," I smiled and returned the hug. I stood back and looked him in the eye, "What's wrong, Grandpa? I know something is bothering you." I always knew when something was bothering Charlie, and he frowned when he realized I knew that something was indeed bothering him and he hesitated a bit.

"Will…. Will Fred be okay?" He voice cracked, his eyes on the floor, twisting his hat in his hands again.

I thought I recognized the patient; Fred worked under Charlie just recently. He had just transferred her from Settle to start a quiet little life with his new wife, Kara, and their unborn twins. Kara came in the other day for a checkup, from the ultra sound they only saw one kid, but I could hear two soft heart beats coming from her way to big stomach when I gave her a physical. She wasn't due for another three weeks, but I told her she could go into labor any day, due to that most twins where almost always born premature, and sent her to bed rest and take it easy. The babies where healthy though and would survive even if they were born a few weeks early, they would have no trouble living outside in the real world.

"I'll make sure first hand that Fred recovers fully." I smiled, I knew he worried about Fred as friends but also because the police force of Forks was dying down and not many people wanted to be a cop around an area that is almost always safe, except for the two types of dangerous creatures that happened to be their neighbors without their knowledge, only Charlie knew very little of what existed outside of their safe human world, but he didn't want to know more then he knew already, not really excepting the fact that his granddaughter of only Sixteen looked nearly twenty and was already a full blown doctor going on eight years now, that and his daughter, my mother Bella, now looked a lot like Esme, my grandmother on my father's side, and hasn't aged a day since.

Charlie looked up at me and his eyes lightened up, just a tad and nodded.

I looked back just as they wheeled Fred out of the x-ray and back into the ER. I glanced to Charlie. "I have to go back to work; I'll take you home after my shift." I smiled and waved to him as I hurried back into the ER. I fast walked into Fred's room and was handed brown envelope and took out the x-rays.

"Looks like the bullet missed all major muscles and attires in the chest, but lodged it's self in his lower left rib, cracking the one above it in half." Dan Elener, a friend of mine from Medical school, said as we both looked over the x-rays of Fred's chest.

"The one that went through the arm tore at the muscle on its way through. Luckily it too missed all major attires but won't be a comfortable recovery." He continued as he turned on the light board and placed another set of x-rays next to the ones of Fred's chest.

"We should do an emergency procedure to get that bullet out of his chest, re align the rib as well then stitch him up. " I said as I carefully looked over the x-rays before me. "We'll let his arm heal on its own, since no major damage was done. Stitch it up as well, and wait and see if it heals right." I said as I turned on the balls of my heal and lead the way out of the room.

Two long hours later, Fred was in the intensive care room recovering. I had changed from my scrubs into a pair of faded blue jeans and a light blue tee-shirt. My rain coat was thrown over my shoulder as I walked into the waiting room. Charlie sat in the same place I left him with the same look in his eyes.

"You ready to go Grandpa?" I asked as I stopped by his side. He jumped again this time at my voice then stood quickly, nearly loosing his balance but I caught his arm to steady him. "Take it easy." I warned him softly.

He smiled a small smile at me then his eyes glanced to the ER. "Is Fred going to be back to work anytime soon?" He asked still looking at the ER door.

I nodded. "He will in a few months." I assured him. "And when he comes back he'll be better than ever." I smiled and took his arm in mine as we headed out the front doors.

"It's my fault he's here, you know…." Charlie mumbled under his breath. I just sighed and shook my head.

"It's not your fault, Gramps. You were not the one who shot him, the robbers where. And now you have them behind bars." I half smiled. "Fred will be okay, stop worrying." I said as I lead him to the farther side of the parking lot to my brand new, navy blue, Ferrari.

I let his arm go so he could climb into the passenger side, while I slid into the driver seat and started the engine. The sky was a light blue and pink as the sun began to rise on a perfectly sunny Saturday morning. As I drove Charlie home I stuck to the speed limit, due him obeying the traffic laws and being a cop, which happened to be way to slow for me. But we made it to his house within the hour and the sun was just lighting up everything in its soft yellow light. I usually worked day shift at the Port Angels Hospital but tonight I had to cover Carlisle's, my dad's father, while he, my dad and uncles all went 'camping' this weekend. I didn't mind though, it was an event full night.

The drive was quiet and I didn't mind the silence after the long noisy night at the hospital. So when I pulled up to the house, I wasn't surprised when Charlie gave me a hug and stayed quiet. "I'll have mom call you later. Maybe she and Aunt Alice can stop by this afternoon for a visit." I smiled breaking the silence.

Charlie smiled when I mentioned them coming over, it's been about a week since he had seen them last and he seemed to get a tad worry when he doesn't hear from them for a day or two. "I'll like that." He smiled and climbed out of the car and waved as I drove down the street. Once I was out of his site, I steeped on the gas, the speedometer read over eighty as I raced out of town and towards home.


End file.
